Bloodnamed Houses
Category: The American Privateer A prominent feature of The Future Tech American Privateer, Bloodnamed Houses denote the ancestry of a person to a famous person who shares that name. Those who have passed the Right of Bloodnames are able to wear their Bloodname Crest on their uniforms. Those bearing the Bloodnames of a particular field are known to rise in it's ranks very quickly. O'Neill Clan Known as the Red Hand of Ireland, the O'Neill Bloodname is one of the most diverse Bloodnames in The American Privateer. Bloodname Coat of Arms Arms: Argent two lions rampant combatant Gules supporting a dexter hand couped at the wrist of the last, in chief three estoiles of the second, in base waves of the sea therein naiant a salmon all proper. Roles ATA Gene Due to their having proven access to the Ancient Technology Activation (ATA) Gene, the O'Neill Clan holds large amounts of power based purely on their ability to use Ancient Technology naturally. Hidden Dragon Village A small group of the O'Neill Bloodname also possess Keki Genkai that allow them to preform amazing feats of Ninjutsu. Infantry Specializing in Special Forces work, the O'Neill Infantry Bloodnames have begun to focus almost entirely on Mobile Infantry instead. Shepperd Family Known for their piloting skill, the Shepperd family also possess the ATA Gene. Bloodname Coat of Arms Arms: Argent in chief a field gules therein triple axes or. Roles ATA Gene Possessors of the Gene, the Shepperd Family have aligned themselves with the O'Neill Clan in this, and as such control much of the Technology developed by the Ancients Pilots Known for their skill in the air, Pilots of the Shepperd Family are sought after in many of the nation's elite squadrons. Beckett Clan Hailing from Scotland, the Beckett Clan is notable for their advances in the field of medicine. Bloodname Crest Arms: A yellow shield with a red triangle, two red lion heads (erased) on the gold field and a gold lion head (erased) on the red triangle Roles ATA Gene Though possessing the ATA Gene, the members of the Beckett Family have largely ignored the use of it outside of for Medical purposes. Medical One of The American Privateer's biggest Medical Families, the Becketts hold patents to several medical technologies currently in use across the nation. Horn/Halcyon A family of Samurai, Pilots, and Law Enforcement, the Horn and Halcyon families have a long and distinguished history in their chosen fields. Bloodname Crest A crimson field with three silver herons Roles Samurai The Samurai legacy is strong in the Halcyon Family. They are weak in telekinesis skills, though their psychic skills are supreme. Piloting Due to the need for good pilots throughout history, the Halcyon family have used their skills as Samurai to supplement their skills as Pilots. Law Enforcement The members of the Horn Family have a long tradition of Law Enforcement. With the addition of the Halcyon bloodline, the Law Enforcement Branch of the family has been enhanced. Kusanagi Spencer Miller Abrams Lorne Mertz Markham Jackson Skywalker Aranda Koon Solusar Sunrider Amago Sasaki Ouchi Mori Shan